


Energy

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Actually kinda funny, M/M, Men of Letter Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Dean finds out that Sam spilled some mysterious powder into his coffee and now he´s running around the bunker, mind and body buzzing with Energy. But why waste that focus on Research if there are better ways to spend your time?





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Part five of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Now get this!"   
Dean had barely time to blink before Sam shoved a stash of paper in his face, eyes bright with exitement, his hands gesticulated erraticly and made Dean dizzy just by watching them. "So, I´ve discovered this banishment in old greek last week and I just discovered that the same banishment existed in Egypt more than 300 years before that! Of course Greece and Egypt had connections, as had Greece and the Roman Empire, because we already used this spell in latin, by the way, but that means that the language is maybe less important than we thought and if we could translate it accurately enough we could exorcise in english, too! On the other hand, latin inherits a certain power after being used for spiritual rituals for nearly two millenia, so maybe…" 

"Sam, stop!" Dean shook his head and glared at his little brother. "It´s five a.m. I´m only awake because I saw the lights on and wanted check on you. What the hell, man, don´t you have something better to do than running around translating spellwork? Like, I don´t know, sleeping?!" "I´m fine! But listen,"   
Dean didn´t listen. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the unnatural glow in his brothers eyes, the flushed cheeks and unnatural huge pupils. "Sam, did you take anything?" "What, no! What do you even mean?" The younger Winchester pouted and a short image of him kissing that mouth soft again flashed in front of Deans mind before he could stop himself. "You sure?" "Yeah, I mean, I knocked some box over and maybe some of the powder spilled into my coffee. I didn´t realize, but it didn´t taste so bad and nothing happened. Will you listen now?" Dean opened his mouth, met his brothers puppy dog eyes and closed it again. "You can tell me on the way to the kitchen." 

While Sam rambled on and on about indogermanic languages and the specific structure of occult spells, Dean checked the ingredients of the knocked over box and groaned. "You know that cocaine is nothing in comparison to that, right?" "But it makes me concentrate! It´s useful!" "Right now you don´t have to concentrate so hard on anything, so when did you take it? Maybe it will wear off soon." "I don´t know, 10 p.m. yesterday?" Dean sighed. "How long have you been researching?" "The past six hours." Dean tried to estimate how long something like that was going to last. "I think we have at least four to five hours left. I will go to bed now and you call me if something is off, right?" Sam nodded, but when Dean turned around to crash again, he felt a hand grip him and suddenly he was facing his little brother again. "I think I know a better way to spend that time than in the library." 

Deans witty comment got swallowed by Sams eager mouth that devoured his brother´s with single-minded determination, the same obsessed excitement he showed earlier concerning reseach. When he finally pulled away he took Deans complete vocabulary with him, only leaving five words behind: "Sam. Clothes off. Bedroom. Now!" They didn´t get there half as fast as they would have liked, mostly because Sam never took his hands off of Dean and his older brother couldn´t resist pressing Sam against every flat surface he could find and kissing him mindless. They left behind a trail of clothes and by the time they finally stumbled into Deans room, he was barely wearing his boxers while Sam was currently trying to take off his shoes and jeans at once. Deans mind was blank, only desire and lust and a possessive need to claim what was his remained. His voice lowered to a growl as he gripped his brother and kissed him until his lips burned as hot as the fire in his veins. Sam shoved him backwards and they landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Dean pulled at Sams hair to kiss him again, but his brother didn´t move. "Sam, come here! I´m going crazy!" It took another few seconds until Sam answered, his voice slurred with exhaustion: "I´m really sorry, Dean! I´m afraid this stuff wears off as soon as you lay down. I want to give it to you just as bad as you want it, but I´m just so t," Sam´s words turned into a yawn and then into soft snoring. Dean blinked at the ceiling in disbelief, the dead weight of his brother pressing him into the memory foam, his cock rock hard and the sexual frustration instead of desire burning him from the inside. "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
